The balloon
by swan120
Summary: First day of high school for Alice Beckuma and everything is weird. First she wakes up to a balloon , not there befor, and she is falling head over heels for the young teacher that she just met. Whats with the balloon and the young teacher?


Story:

"Why is there a balloon in my room?" I asked myself. I sat in bed staring at the big yellow balloon right smack down in the middle of her room. I don't remember every going to the fair. Maybe my brother Sam put this here? But why?

I get out of bed still dizzy and tired from last night sleep. Which did not go so well. I've been dreaming scary dreams lately and after they come and wake me up, i never go back to bed. i walks over to the balloon and pulls on the strings.

"Yup, it's a balloon alright" i says aloud. it's a very good balloon. Not to full but not to empty. I just shrugs it off and try not to think to much about it. I shiver as I walk in to the cold stone floor bathroom. I pull out the straightener from under the counter and turn it on. I brush my teeth as I wait for it to heat up.

"Good morning Alice!" Edward whispers knowing I hate loud noises in the morning. Uh why do I have to get stuck with a morning person, brother.

"Morning" I mumble, not wanting to talk but also not wanting to be rude. Edward smiles and turns to look in the mirror. As the straightener straightens my hair I gaze at myself at myself in the mirror myself. I look at my long tangle brown hair, My sparkly blue eyes everyone complements on and my pixy nose. I'm not a perfect 14 year old but, I'm not as ugly as some of those wane-bees girls with layers of make up.

I finish up in the bathroom and head back to my room. Hmmm, what I am I going to wear today? I open my small white door and see the yellow balloon. Still floating there, same height, and I think the same exact place. I walk over to my dresser and pull out my favorite pair of pants and a green shirt. I stroll over to the other side of the room, open my closet and pull out a pair of converse.

"Come on Alice, were going to be late!" my mom screams. I grab my bag and run to the kitchen to seeing my mom stare at her watch. "Come on, first day of school and your already late". Yeah that right, it's the first day of high school. Which mean the beginning of hell. I know most girls are suppose to be freaking out about today and saying stuff like "I hope a have blah ,blah, blah in some of my classes" or "please don't give me a teacher that is going to pay attention to me"

Mom grabs her case and runs out the door, while I stumble behind. Edward grabs his light up, transformer, backpack and skips out the door. We all slide into the van and mom hit's the gas. She is a horrible driver, but Edward likes it so she speeds to make him happy. She thinks we are lonely because we don't have a father, she silly. Mom never understand when to stop concerning about others and think about herself. I mean she is like a whole parade in one, very entertaining.

As we pull up to the school I'm relived to see that all the other student are in the cafeteria or in there classes.

"Be safe, don't do drugs!' my mom says trying to be funny but that the same time serious. I role my eyes and nod. I watch as she speeds away wanting to be in that car and at the same time never wanting to step foot in there. I walk to the building looking at everything on the wall wanting to remember how this look if I ever need to escape from here.

"Do you like the art work?" a man asks. Not even looking because I know it's a teacher.

I didn't reply, I just shrugged my shoulders. He calls this art? Well I know art and this ain't art. I look over at the clock, on the right side of the hall, to see that the bell will ring any moment and I will be market tardy for first period.

"Are you lost?" The man asks. I finally look over to him and see a tall, young looking man. He has shiny blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled at me. I wonder how my face looks? I hope my mouth is not opened.

"Oh yes, can you help me find the office I need to get my schedule" Lie, of course I knew where the offices is everyone knows. I just didn't want to part with yet.

"sure right this way" he said gently pushed my back straight. When he put is hands in his pockets my back started to burn up. "And your name is?" he questioned.

"Alice" Man! I answered to quickly. He giggled . My face was probably the color of a bright red tomato.

"Well I'm Mr. Cullen just call my Mr. for short." he said wit a warm smile that met his brown eyes. "you'll probably have me as a teacher for math or science or maybe even both." he sounded excited. Does he like me to? Or maybe he's just being nice.

"That would be great" I smiled at him.

"Well here we are" he said. I must be mistaken but I think I heard a little bit of sadness. As I walked into the office I waved at him goodbye and he waved back.


End file.
